


Say Cheese, Bat!

by lovemeter



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce is an idiot, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Jim Gordon is tired, Light Angst, mild violence, reporter! reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeter/pseuds/lovemeter
Summary: [Y/N] is a lead reporter for Gotham Times who has a knack for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. She's played around with death before and seen things that could send chills down your spine but nothing compares to the night she met the Batman in all his dark glory. Now she's on a mission to find out who he really is. It wouldn't be so difficult if a certain playboy billionaire would stop getting in her way.





	1. Things That Go Bump in the Night

                                                        

“We’re gonna get caught.” A brunette huffed standing beneath a tree near a dilapidated warehouse. When Steve Harrington decided to become a reporter for The Gotham Times, he was expecting more mundane activities like interviewing politicians and reviewing sports games. Not once did it cross his mind that he would be standing outside of a creepy abandoned warehouse near the dock at the edge of the city in the middle of the night. Yet here he was with goosebumps covering his arms because of the chilly autumn wind and not because he was scared out of his mind.

“We’re only gonna get caught if you don’t keep your mouth shut, Harrington.” You whispered from up above. You were sitting on a tree branch with a camera in hand. You tried to zoom the camera lens into a glassless window of the warehouse. The tree’s branches were conveniently hanging over the building making it easier for you to get a look of what was happening inside.

“How long is this going to take?”

“As long as it needs to, now shush,” you said firmly while focusing your camera. You focused on your targets inside and smiled to yourself. There were men inside looking through gigantic crates filled with priceless antique vases. Inside the vases were packets of drugs by the dozens. You quickly began taking pictures with a smirk on your face. You had just hit the jackpot. Salvatore “The Boss” Maroni had denied rumors of smuggling drugs into the city, everyone knew he was lying but didn’t have the proof. One picture on the city’s most popular newspaper was going to destroy him.

Steve began climbing up the tree shaking your camera. “Stop moving, Harrington.” you hissed at him. “You’re supposed to be keeping watch.”

“Did you find ‘em?” Steve asked ignoring what you said and peering into the warehouse.

“Uh huh,” you said. “Maroni won’t know what hit him.”

“[Y/N] look,” Steve said shaking her frantically.

“What is it?” you said slightly annoyed by him. He pointed towards a darkly figure coming towards them in distance.

“What in the world is that?” You said in confusion and moved yourself to get a better look. You leaned forward and took a quick picture of it but lost your balance. “Woaahh,” you held onto Steve to maintain your balance but instead pulled him down with you. The two of you fell directly through the window you had just been peeking through and into something soft with a loud thud.

“Harrington, you alive?” you asked wincing in pain. If it wasn’t for the huge crate filled with foam, that was conveniently placed under the window, the two of you would have been dead.

“I’m alright,” He whispered trying to readjust himself inside the crate. “You think they noticed?”

“Oh we noticed.” a large scruffy man said while crossing his arms. The two reporters looked around to see they were surrounded by thugs of all shapes and sizes.

“Told you we’d get caught.” Steve murmured, the color fading from his face.

“Oh, shut up,” The leader pulled you out of the crate and closer to him by the collar of your denim jacket.

“You wanna tell me, what you're doin’ here before I rip your heads off?”

“Girl’s gotta camera around her neck, boss.” one of his subordinates pointed out. “She’s one of those nosy reporters.”

“Is that true, missy?” he asked her.

“What? No…” You told the man still hanging in the air by his arm. “We’re nature photographers. Right, Steve?”

“Y-yeah, that’s right.”

“You think we’re a bunch of idiots?” he asked shaking you around. “Ain’t no nature out here.”

“Listen Scruffy, we were in a tree observing the glorious fauna that surrounds the dock.” You told him. “Now let me go before I get angry.” you hissed at him.

“Oh yeah, and whatcha gonna do?”

“This,” you swung your foot back and kicked him in the groin. Scruffy let go of you and groaned in pain. You fell to the ground and grabbed Steve by the hand. “Let’s get outta here.” The two of you began to dash towards the door.

“What are you idiots looking at?!” Scruffy yelled. “Get ‘em!” The thugs ran after you as some blocked the door. The two of you stood there surrounded with no way out. Your heart was beating at an ungodly rate and sweating like it was the 4th of July. You looked over at Steve to see him completely terrified and felt guilt wash over you. He was just a kid after all.

“There’s no way out, missy,” Scruffy said with an ugly grin. You gulped at what he said. You didn’t care what they did to you. You just wanted them to let Steve go. At that very moment, something crashed through the window on the roof and landed in front of them. You couldn’t tell exactly what it was since the room was dimly lit, but from what you could see, it was a creature of some sort. It was a black menace with pointy ears with a wingspan of at least twenty feet. The men looked at the being with fear as if they knew exactly what it was.

Without hesitation, the creature began to take down the thugs one by one with great ease. It was agile and precise. No matter what direction they came from or what they had on them, they had no effect on it. You noticed his movements were human-like and not of a beast. The men were thrown carelessly around the warehouse. Some into crates and others against old, rusty machines with the two of you standing in the midst of the chaos. You had never seen anything like it before. It was a strange phenomenon that had captivated you, body and soul. In no time at all, the creature had taken out every thug in the room and turned to look at the two of you. You both gaped at it with utter amazement and a hint of confusion.

Quickly, you fumbled with your camera to take a picture of it, but before you could even click the button it had vanished. You put down your camera with a deep sigh. You were overwhelmed by the entire situation and tried to comprehend what just happened. You turned to Steve. “You alright,

“I’m ok,” he said. “D-did you see that thing?” he stuttered as he was shaken by what had happened.

“Yeah, I did,” you said staring at the exact spot the creature was standing just a few moments ago.

“W-w-what was that?” Steve said terrified.

“I have no idea.”

The two of you heard police sirens and cars coming to a halt. You rolled your eyes. Great just what you needed. Lieutenant Jim Gordon barged through the doors of the warehouse.

“Put your hands up in the air!” He stated firmly. The two of you lifted your hands while Gordon put his gun down. “[L/N]! What in Jehosaphat's name are you doing here?”

“Hey Gordy, how’s it going?” You asked him with a stupid smile.

“Don’t call me that,” he murmured examining the chaos behind you.

“Looks like he beat us to it again. Huh, Jim?” Harvey Bullock stated as he walked in. Police officers entered the warehouse examining the scene.

“Who did?”

“Nothing,” Jim said looking at Harvey with an annoyed look on his face.

“Was it that thing?” Steve asked.

“You saw it?” Bullock asked him. Jim gave him a look that said: shut up. Sadly, Harvey didn’t get it.

“It vanished before we could get a good view. You wanna tell me what you're hiding, Jimboy?” you asked the lieutenant.

“It’s nothing that concerns you, Ms. [L/N]” Gordon said lighting another cigarette. “You wanna tell me what you two are doing here at this hour?” he knew exactly what you were doing here. You were always where you didn’t need to be. Always stuck in his hair.

“Just in the neighborhood,” you said nonchalantly.  
Jim gave you a look and you exhaled. “We were investigating the rumors going around about Marconi’s drug ring,” you confessed.

“The things you reporters do for a story.” Jim huffed as he took a swig of his cigarette. “Do both of us a favor and stop running around in the middle of the night looking for trouble? You’re gonna end up biting more than you can chew,” he told you.

“Is that worry I hear in your voice, Gordy?” you smiled at him. “I’m flattered, really, but you’re a little too old for me.” you poked fun at him.

The lieutenant sighed as smoke came out of his mouth. What was he gonna do with you? “I think it’s time you two leave, this is a crime scene and I don’t want to make you two suspects.”

“Come on, Lieutenant,” you asked him sweetly. “You can trust us. Tell us what you know.”

Jim snorted at that. “You’re the last person I trust. You reporters are never up to any good,” he said in a playful tone.

You frowned at what he said. “You’re no fun.” you turned to leave. “Come on, Harrington.”

“Oh, and before you leave I’d like the film in your camera.” He said.

“What?” you asked puzzled. “You can’t do that.”

“Yes, I can. You’re on a crime scene and that’s evidence.” Jim stated. “You’re lucky I’m not taking you in.”

“There’s definitely a law against this,” you said annoyed.

“Well, when you find it, sue me but until then…” Jim said with a grin as he extended his hand towards you.” Hand it over, Miss Reporter.”

You groaned as you took the film out of the camera and placed it into his hand angrily then turned on your heel. Jim lightly chuckled as you walked away with Steve in tow.

The two of you walked out of the rundown warehouse and swiveled your way through the police cars as you walked towards the car you had hidden nearby.

“Well this was one heckuva night,” Steve broke the silence.

“You can say that again,” you said looking forward.

“What are we going to tell A.J.?” Steve asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out.”

“You seem rather calm right now. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you replied curtly still walking.

Steve was confused by your complacent attitude. Usually, you would be fuming and cursing someone out but you were at peace. “Shouldn’t you be angry? He took your film without a justified reason.” Steve pointed out.

“I am but I’ve got bigger fish to fry now,” you told him.

“Such as?”

You stopped in your tracks and looked at Steve. Even in the dark, he could see your eyes shining with boldness and curiosity. The look on your face defined excitement.

“I’m gonna find out what that thing really is.”


	2. Eureka!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET THE PICTURES?" 

A.J. Ferguson, the chief editor of The Gotham Times, was furious. He had to make the papers hit the newsstands by 6 A.M. and no juicy story to make the headline. For A.J., the news wasn't just about sending out information, it was about exposing the rich and dragging politicians to the depths of hell. It was about jaw-dropping headlines that led to equally tantalizing stories. Of course, he would never lie in his paper. The Times was the most trusted paper in Gotham and AJ took that seriously. Without a doubt, he did exaggerate at times but never lie. Why would he need to? In a place like Gotham, there was always a good story. 

"THE PAPERS HAVE TO HIT THE STANDS IN LESS THAN TWO HOURS AND I HAVE NO STORY. I WAS COUNTING ON YOU, [L/N]." AJ shouted. Steve winced in fear while [Y/N] remained unphased. 

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." You deadpanned. "It wasn't my fault the police showed up." 

"Then why the hell did you get caught?" AJ said with a cigar in his mouth. How he was able to talk with that thing in his mouth or how he was even able to smoke so early in the morning will always remain a mystery to you. 

"It's a long story." You mumbled. 

"And here I thought making you my star reporter was a good thing," AJ said looking through papers. 

You opened your mouth to retort only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. AJ's secretary, Maisy, walked in with papers in her hand. 

"Sir, here are some headlines I've been given." 

AJ took the papers and looked through them. "What is this trash? "Mayor Klass to pass a bill on a new healthcare plan." What do we look like? Huh? Some second rate newspaper?" He shouted at the three throwing the papers in the trash bin. He swore that the reason he was graying was because of these morons. "I'm over here trying to run the best news in the city and all you simpletons could get me was some cheap story that even those low lives at the Gazette wouldn't take." 

You rolled your eyes at him. AJ was a nice guy but a horrible boss. The door opened again and in came Harry, a stout tan man. 

"This just got in." He said hurriedly. "Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham after being declared dead for twelve years." 

You raised your eyebrow. "Who's Bruce Wayne?" 

"Ahh, the Metropolitan still has a lot to learn." Maisy nudged you. You just smiled. 

"Real big rich guy," Steve told you. "His family's been in Gotham for generations. Dude's loaded." 

"Gotham's prince makes a return," AJ said looking at some photos. "Now this is what you call a story," AJ said pointing at the paper then at you. 

You huffed and rolled your eyes. 

"Quick, I need a headline for this. One that just slaps you in the face." 

How about "Bruce Wayne is Alive."? Harry suggested. 

"This ain't Easter Sunday, Carmichael," AJ deadpanned. "I need something big. Something that'll just blow those suckers' socks off." 

You snapped your fingers. "How about "Dead Man Rises from the Dust: Bruce Wayne Found Alive After Twelve Years." " You asked. 

"Now that's what you call a headline!" AJ cheered. "Hey you, skinny boy in the corner." 

"Huh me?" Steve asked. 

"Run this down to Printing and tell 'em I want it everywhere in Gotham by 5:45. You hear me?" AJ ordered brashly. "Now what're you looking at? Get outta here!" 

"Yes sir," Steve took it and ran out the door with Harry following him. 

"Don't forget Mr. Ferguson, your wife wants you home by four." Maisy reminded him to which he just groaned. 

"That woman's always getting in my way." He muttered to himself. You laughed a little as you walked out behind Maisy. 

"[L/N], I want a mind-boggling story, ya hear me? No more mess ups, got it?" AJ said before you left. 

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry, I got something up my sleeve." You told him with a hint of excitement in your eyes. 

"You better or you're fired." He said as he sat down in his chair. 

"Please, you fire me? You don't have the guts." You said fearlessly. AJ only glared at you as you walked out with a smirk. You were right, he didn't. You were his best reporter after all. 

You walked through the crowded room to get to your cubicle. This was a daily occurrence in the editorial department around this time. Phones were ringing while some were quickly wrapping up their articles. There were relays of documents and drafts running through the hands of every employee. It was a mess but you were accustomed to it by now. 

You sat down in your chair with a huff as you turned your computer on. Your small cubicle was decorated with valuable keepsakes. A picture of your family, newspaper clippings of your best stories, cute toys your friends gave you to decorate your desk with. Your absolute favorite was the picture your niece had drawn of you with a camera with the words "Best Reporter/Auntie in the World." Sure some letters were backwards and it would probably give Michelangelo a heart attack but to you, it was a masterpiece. It really captured your essence. 

Ever since last night, you had one thing and one thing only on your mind and it was that creature. What it was and where it came from you needed to know but to be honest you didn't know where to start. Where would you even start? You searched the internet with descriptions of the creature only to find some shady accounts from some not so reliable sources. You groaned. 

"Hey, [Y/N], how's it going?" 

You looked up to see Jenna, the designated airhead of the office giving you her bubbly smile. Jenna was a really sweet girl and worked as a graphic designer, although her designs looked like they belonged on Vogue rather than a newspaper. 

"Hey, Jenna," you sighed. 

"Bad day already?" 

"It's always a bad day." The blonde chuckled at your reply. 

You looked up to see her. "You seem perkier than usual. Something special today?" 

"Oh, nothing really. Just feels like a good day." She told you. 

"Really? Why is that?" You leaned back in your chair. "Got a date?" 

"I wish," she sighed slightly disappointed. Her composure quickly shifted to excitement. "Did you know Bruce Wayne is back?"

"I've heard. He seems to be a rather popular figure around here."

"Well of course he is! He's Bruce Wayne!" She exclaimed. "He's a billionaire! He's a complete gentleman, not to mention so dreamy." She fawned. 

"You know him?" 

"Well no, but I used to read every magazine that had him on the front cover." 

"Then how do you know?" You said playfully. "He could look like an ogre now." 

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I know for a fact that he isn't and I can't wait for the day he whisks me away from this dreadful place." She said with a far-off look. You smiled at her amused. Jenna was a bit of romantic. 

"Shouldn't put all your hopes in men, Jenna," you deadpanned as you returned to your computer screen. 

Jenna snapped out of her trance to look at you. "Of course you'd say that. Miss "I hate every man on the planet". 

"I don't hate men." You looked up to her. "I just don't trust them, especially ones with a buttload of money. Those are the ones you stay away from." You pointed your pencil at her. 

"You're being cynical," 

"More like practical," you smirked. 

"You're only saying that because you haven't met "the one" yet." You looked at her incredulously. "Just you wait and see, [Y/N], once you find him you'll realize you're wrong." 

"You sound like my mom," you muttered as you twirled in your chair. 

Jenna was going to retort only to be interrupted by Steve walking towards you two. 

"Hey Jenna, how's it going?" Steve flashed his best smile. 

"Oh hey, Stevie, I'm great!" She exclaimed with a grin. "How about you." 

"I'm fine thanks," Steve said."Whatcha guys talking about?" 

"Oh just girl things," Jenna said. "Oh my, I should get going now. O'Hara is going to kill me." She ran waving goodbye to both of you. 

"Stevie, huh?" You commented. 

"Let's not go there," Steve stated sitting next to you. 

"I'll find out sooner or later, Stevie" you joked. 

"I know but until then don't call me that," he jokingly begged as he sat in the chair with his chest against the back of it. "Find anything on that freak?" 

You sighed. "No. There are some stories on here but they're too vague." You said scrolling down the webpage. "Not very good descriptions." 

"Well, that makes sense," Steve stated. "Did you see fast that thing was? It'd be hard to catch it." 

"I suppose so." You agreed. "Still trying to figure out what it is. I mean it could be a monster but it's highly coordinated. Usually when you think of one it just destroys what's in its' path." You leaned on your hand trying to think.

"What if it's like a mutated creature. One with intellect." You looked at him puzzled. "Ya know like the teenage mutant ninja turtles." Steve tried to get his point across. 

You looked at him expressionlessly. "What?!" Steve questioned. "It's a valid thought." 

"It's stupid." You deadpanned. 

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas." He sassed you. 

"That's because I don't have evidence to make a claim." You defended. "You're just spewing out nonsense!" 

"It's not nonsense." Steve retorted. 

"You're telling me that some mutated animal who learned karate from a mouse is out there breaking people's bones?" 

"It's actually a rat. Master Splinter is a rat." Steve corrected you. 

You hit Steve on top of the head with your pencil. "That's not the point!" You groaned as you leaned back in your chair and began to think. You turned in your chair in deep thought. "Wait a second, what if," you pointed at Steve. "What if it's a human?!" 

"What?" Steve squinted at you. 

"I mean just think about." You told him. "It makes a lot of sense." You stood up and began to pace back and forth "A bunch of goons are smuggling drugs into the city and this "monster" jumps in and beats them all up and then runs away before the police get there." 

"Uh huh," Steve listens. 

"If this was just some mutant monster why would he be there and fight the baddies? It didn't even try to hurt us." 

"Okaaay" 

"Which means it knows the difference between good and evil. It knows who was supposed to be there and what they were doing. It also knew the cops were hot on the trail. Not to mention the cops know what that thing was. They've seen it before." You grinned. 

"Aannd?" 

"And where do you think they saw it before?" You asked Steve with excitement. 

Steve shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Come on, Harrington!" You patted him on the head with some papers. "Think like a reporter!" 

"Uum, I don't know? A crime site?" He asked hoping he was right.

"Exactly!" You exclaimed. "And you know what that means?" 

"Nope," Steve said popping the "p". 

You groaned. "Are you sure this is the right job for you? You're lacking in more than one area." You deadpanned. 

"Hey!" Steve defended himself. "I'm new to this stuff give me a break!" 

"It's out in the open, kid!" You told him. "Can't you see it?" He looked at you completely lost. You sighed. "This thing is a vigilante, my pal. We've got a vigilante before us." 

Steve snorted. "You're telling me some guy dresses up in a costume and scares bad guys? What is this Scooby Doo?" 

"You watch way too many cartoons, kid." You groaned. "Besides a vigilante is a lot more feasible than a karate master rat." 

"Karate master rats are cooler though." Steve pointed out. 

You deeply exhaled. "Sometimes I really wonder who I pissed off to get stuck with you."

"You love me. I know you do." Steve pointed his fingers at you. You simply rolled your eyes and grabbed your bag. 

"Where ya going?" He asked. 

"To pester ol' Gordy," You said walking towards the elevator. "He's got some answers and I'm gonna squeeze it out of him." 

"Make sure you use that irresistible charm of yours." Steve reminded. "It'll work on the old geezer." 

You chuckled in response as you entered the elevator. "I'll keep that in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait. I was busy with life and my other fic that I began to neglect this one. I forgot how much fun it was writing for this.


	3. A Long-Awaited Meeting

"Hey Jim," Bullock called. "Your girlfriend's here." He pointed back to you at the front desk. 

Jim groaned at the sight of you. It was way too early in the morning to deal with you. "In case you didn't know Harv, I have a wife." 

"Nothing wrong with having a side chick," Harvey shrugged. 

"I'm a happily married man and I intend to keep it that way." Jim took out a fresh pack of cigarettes. He was going to need them. 

"Hiya, Gordy!" Your voice rang through Jim's ears. He wished he could just run away. 

"What are you doing here, Ms. [L/N]?" 

"Just came to check up on my favorite cop." You sat down in front of him. "How's life Jimboy? How's Barbara and the baby?" 

"Barbara's good. The baby's good." He stated blatantly knowing you were here for more than just that. "[L/N], it's a little too early to start bothering me don't ya think?" He said exasperated. 

You chuckled. "You're not getting your full eight hours of sleep, Lieutenant, that's why you're so grumpy." 

"I don't have the luxury of sleep," Jim said looking through a file on his desk. 

"Maybe you should take it easy, Gordy." You advised. "Besides I've heard you've been having a lot of help lately." You smirked. 

Gordon looked at you expressionless. "Don't know what you're talking about, [L/N]." 

"Word on the street is there's a vigilante out and about." You said leaning on the desk towards him. "Showing up at the scene of a crime before the police even know about it."  

"Since when did you start relying on rumors, Miss reporter?" Jim questioned leaning back in his chair. "Aren't you all about the cold hard facts?"

"Gotta start somewhere," you shrugged. "Besides that thing, I saw yesterday proves that they aren't rumors. It's real. Something's out there.

“Sure your eyes aren’t getting weak?” 

"Don't play stupid with me, Gordy." You deadpanned. "You're a smart man. Smarter than half of the people here that call themselves cops." 

"I'm a simple man," Jim corrected. "A simple man trying to provide for my family and make the city a better place for them to live in." 

"That's sweet, really." You sugar-coated. "But it's not working, bud. You've got a fire for justice, I can see it in your beady old eyes." Jim shook his head in amusement. "You didn't come all this way to live a simple life. You like the action, don't ya?" 

Jim chuckled. "Well Ms. Psychoanalyst, I think it's' time you leave. As you can see I have a lot of paperwork I need to finish." He said motioning to his cluttered desk. 

"Come on Gordy!" You exclaimed. "Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours, huh?" 

"How could you possibly help me?" 

"Easy, I find out what that thing is and you catch it." 

"I can do that even without your help." 

"And yet you have nothing on him." 

Jim groaned "You're not gonna leave until you get something out of me are you?" You shook your head "no" in defiance. Jim groaned again. "I'm not supposed to be giving out information like this." 

"A little rebellion never hurt anyone," you shrugged. 

He leaned in closer to the desk and you followed suit. "That thing is a vampire." You pulled back and stared at him puzzled. 

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" You asked. 

"It's the gospel truth, Miss Reporter." He said taking a whiff of his cigarette as he leaned back in his rickety office chair. "I've got files of witnesses to prove it." 

"There's no way that's true!" You told him. "They don't even exist." 

"How do you know?" Jim played with you.  

"It's just outrageous." You muttered

"I've heard there's a flying man out in Metropolis," Jim recalled. "So why not a vampire in Gotham?" 

"You know what, Jim, I'm sick of your games." You stand up and Jim's lips curl into a smile. "I hope you have a horrible day." You exclaim as you huff towards the doors of the building. 

"Have a good one yourself, Miss Reporter." He calls after you with a chuckle. 

You storm out of the police bureau and race in a random direction without a destination. A vampire? Of all the things, a vampire? Did Jim really think you were stupid enough to believe something so inane? You were so consumed by your thoughts that you didn't hear Steve calling you from behind.

"[Y/N]!" Steve shouted again making you turn to see him running towards you. He stopped in front of you resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Jeez, I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes." 

"Uh, sorry, kid." You said sheepishly. "I was thinking about something." 

"Did you get anything out of the old man?" 

"No," you exhaled. "He was no help." 

He handed you a piece of paper while trying to catch his breath. "What's this?" You read the paper which had an address on it. 

 

_ Steelworks Inc.  _

_ 375 Steel Drive _

"Isn't this that old factory that shut down a while ago?" You asked him. 

"Yeah, it's also another hotspot for Maroni's shipments," Steve informed. You look at him with curiosity. "And guess when the next shipment arrives? Tonight." He says with a grin. 

You were impressed by his work and grinned in reply. "How'd you get this?" 

"I did a little sleuthing of my own." Steve bluffed. 

"You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" You asked worriedly. 

"Don't worry it was all legal," Steve assured. "So we going or not?" 

"I'm going. You're staying at home." You said folding the paper and putting in your pocket. 

"What? Why not?" Steve questioned rather disappointed. 

"It's too dangerous, kid." You said walking away with him following. 

"Aw come on! I'll be safe!" Steve assured. After what had happened the night before, the boy was starting to have a liking to the rush it gave him. 

"I can't take that risk." You halted abruptly. "I almost got you killed last night and if something happens this time it's gonna be on me. And that's the last thing I need on my conscious." 

Steve frowned. "But we're a team." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, we are." You gave him a sweet smile. "And you've done enough work for the day. So take the night off, alright?" Steve nodded completely downcast. "Why don't you ask Jenna out tonight? I heard she's free." 

Steve gave a breathy laugh. "It's not like that with her." He tried to explain. 

"You're not fooling anyone, Stevie." You teased. "So quit being a coward and do it alright?" He nodded with a laugh. "I'll see ya later then," you wave at him as you walk away.

"Don't get killed, ya hear me?" He bellowed as you walked away. 

You gave him a smile in reply as you turn towards the direction you were walking. There was a fire burning inside you and giddiness in your stomach. You loved the feeling of it all. You loved the feeling of danger being just around the corner. This is gonna be fun. 

* * *

You sneaked by the back of the old factory with your hair pulled back and camera around your neck. This was what you loved the most about your job. It gave a thrill that you couldn't get from anywhere else. You looked up to see a broken glass window above you and ran towards the large containers placed conveniently against the wall. You climbed on top until you could reach the window to take a peek of what was happening inside. Just as Steve had said, Maroni's men were unboxing shipments that had just arrived. You jumped in through the window and walked quietly against the wall. You were on a second level that overlooked the ground level below. 

You quickly and quietly stealth your way to the stairs on the right side corner of the room. You could hear shouts and mutters down below coming from overbearing and annoyed men.  You quickly walk down and hide run to the broken-down machine near it. You peek from the back of the machine to see large crates the same as before with priceless antiques-filled with drugs. 

You see a man coming in your direction and begin to panic. You quickly hide in the large box of filled with foam right next to you just as he passes by. As soon as he leaves, you to pull out your camera and take a snap of the whole ordeal as discreetly as possible. Another man comes up to the large crate making you quickly dive back in. He digs his hand inside trying to find the goods only to grab your wrist. He pulled you out and you gave him a sheepish smile. 

"How's it going?" You greeted. 

The short man gave you a hellish smirk. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Seems to me like we got ourselves a stowaway, fellas."

"Let go of my hand, you freak." You try to wriggle from his grasp. 

"And looky here. She's gotta camera." He observes with some others approaching. "Now I know who you are. You're the lady reporter from last night." He jeered. "Should've stuck to the gossip column, missy." 

"Call me missy again and see what happens." You spit at him. 

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty." He snarled. "The Big Boss is gonna have fun with you. He didn't really like what you did last ni-" 

You interrupted him by spraying him in the eyes with pepper spray. The man shouted in pain as he let go of you to rub his eyes vigorously. You jumped out of the crate swiftly and ran for your life. 

"Get her!" The agitated man bellowed. The others obeyed and ran after you trying to catch you. You ran around the factory making a huge mess in the process by toppling over crates and other boxes. It was like a game of cat and mouse with you trying to find an exit. You found yourself cornered and curse yourself inwardly. You look over to see a metal rod leaning against the wall and grab it.

"Stay back!" You warned. "I know how to use this." The men stop in their tracks with their faces twisting into fear. You smirked at your ability to intimidate them. "Yeah, I thought so." It was then that you noticed the shadow cast over you. You turned to see a terrifyingly dark figure standing over you. "Holy crap!" You shout as you jump to the side. When did he get here?

Within a second, the figure ran past you and headed directly for the thugs. Some tried to fight back, a foolish move on their part, while others tried to run away, but just like in a horror film they were dragged back. It was easy for him. He was fast for one thing and knew what was coming at him before it did. He performed with great precision and accuracy that for a second you believed he was more than just human. 

It was only by the dim lighting in the room that you realized that it was indeed a man. A very tall, very built man. You were stuck in a daze watching him move that you didn't realize him coming towards you until he was right in front of you. Now that he was revealed by the light he was more ghastly than before. He was towering over you dressed in all black complete with a cowl with pointy ears and a cape. He shifted slightly moving his cape to reveal the large symbol of a bat splayed over his chest. The pointy ears looked absolutely ridiculous and if the situation wasn't so tense you would've laughed. To say you were intimidated would be an understatement. 

"Hey, how's it going?" You strike up a conversation with an awkward wave of the hand. "I don't know if you remember me but we met yesterday. Well, more as you saved me and…" 

You babbled on and on only stopping when he wrapped a strong arm around your waist. You raise a brow at him as he takes out a gun and aims towards the roof. "Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?" You scream towards the end as he lifts you into the air and onto the roof. You hold onto him for your dear life by wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his torso as he began to run over the rooftops with you in his arms. 

"Where are you taking me?" You ask him. No reply as he leaps across to another building. He was clearly strong for carrying you with such ease and quick as well. "Listen, buddy, I've got a lot of questions and you've got the answers so how about you be a good bat and stop right now?" 

He doesn't reply and you start to get peeved. "Are you ignoring me!?" You exclaim. "I know I look small but I know how to kick a jerk's ass." He finally gave you a grunt paired with a smirk. Not a very satisfactory reply but one nonetheless. You groan at him annoyed. You look over to see that you were reaching the edge of the building with no other way to go but down. "Wait, you're not gonna actually jump are you?" He begins to pick up momentum and you look at him as if he had gone mad. "Are you nuts?!" You ask him at the moment he jumps off. You hide your face in his shoulder and pray your last prayers. This was the end of it all. 

But instead of finding yourself falling your were swinging through the streets. How he was able to do it you didn't know but it was all rather terrifying. Before you knew it you landed on top of a building that just so happened to be the roof of Gotham Times. You looked at him utterly confused by the entire ordeal and hoping for some answers. The man didn't reply. 

"Why did you bring me here?" You ask him. Did he know who you were? "Jeez, can you talk?!" You groaned at him. "Seriously, this is getting annoying!" 

The bat simply turned to jump off the building and you quickly ran behind him. "Wait! There's something important I have to ask you!" You shouted at him. He turned giving you a menacing glare and you gulp but don't waver. 

"Is it true what they say? Are you really a vampire?"  The bat doesn't reply as expected as he jumps off the building. You stood their completely puzzled by it all and could've sworn you heard a small chuckle from him. You groaned loudly in annoyance to yourself. Dammit! Why didn't you take a picture? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this story is alive do not worry. I'm just slow... haha


	4. An Interview With An Eccentric Billionaire

“So you saw him again?” Steve asked the next morning.  

“Yeah,” You sigh pouring yourself a cup of coffee. 

“Did you take a picture?” 

“No…” You sighed, disappointed in yourself. 

“Why not?” 

“It all just happened so fast.” You told him. “One minute I was in the factory and the next I’m here.” 

“So he carried you all the way here?” Steve asked. “How romantic.” he teased. 

"It wasn't romantic. It was terrifying." You told him walking towards your desk. "The dude's a maniac jumping from one building to the other like he's Tarzan or something!" 

"So you've given up on him?" 

"Hell no!" You said. "I'm gonna find out who he is even if it's the last thing I do." Steve chuckled at your enthusiasm as you took a sip of your coffee. 

"[L/N]!" AJ shouted from behind startling you and choking on your coffee. 

"Jeez," you sneered. "What're you yelling for?" 

"I need you up at Wayne Manor by noon today." He bellowed. AJ wasn't yelling that was just his natural voice. 

"What for?" You groaned. "I've already got a story to work on." 

"Yeah, yeah. The imaginary vampire." 

"How do you know about him?" You asked shocked.

"I know everything that's why I'm the head of this corporation," AJ stated defiantly. "Now you gotta be at Wayne Manor by twelve, ya hear me? You just snagged yourself a date with ol' Bruce Wayne." 

"There are literally ten other reporters here." You protested. "Tell one of them to go." 

"No can do. You're my ace and I'm not taking any risks." AJ said. "We're not interviewing peewee baseball this is the major league and I've gotta keep my image." 

"Fine." You groaned taking the paper of questions from him. AJ smirked and looked over to Steve. 

"Charlie, you're going with her. She's gonna teach you the ropes, ya hear?" 

"It's Steve, sir." The boy corrected. 

"Whatever it is, I don't got time for that." AJ brushed off as he walked away and stopped at the door of his office. "And [L/N], no more of this funny business with Dracula, ya hear? I don't pay you for playing make-believe." He shut the door with a slam. 

"You barely pay me, anyway." You muttered. "Let's go." You told Steve walking towards the elevator. 

* * *

"You're rather excited about this whole ordeal." You commented as you got out of the car. 

"No one's been to Wayne Manor since forever," Steve said with a grin. "This is like an honor." 

You quietly snorted as you walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door opened shortly after, revealing an old man dressed as a butler. 

"Good Afternoon, we're from the Gotham Times." You greeted with a smile. 

“Ah yes, please do come in.” He said opening the door wider to let you in. 

Once inside you couldn’t help but gape at the grandiose interior of the mansion decorated with elegant and antique furnishings. 

“Right this way, please.” The butler led you to down the hall. “Master Bruce will see you in the sitting room.” You nodded as you followed quickly behind him. 

“This place is bigger than my entire apartment building,” Steve whispered to you which earned an unnoticed roll of the eyes from the butler. 

“Tell me about it.” You replied to him. 

“This place looks really old,” Steve commented to the butler.  

“The Waynes have been residing in this home for generations,” Alfred stated. “Joseph Wayne, the master’s great-great-great-grandfather, had a particular liking to English Gothic architecture and decided to build his home in this way.” 

“Not creepy at all.” You mumbled looking around at the ornate furnishings lining the hallways. The butler led the two of you into the room, offering you to take a seat.

"Master Bruce will see you soon." 

You nodded with a smile and sat with Steve quietly. Twenty minutes had gone by and you were still waiting for the billionaire. 

"Um, does Mr. Wayne know we're here?" You asked. 

"I did inform him of your visit this morning," Alfred replied. "Maybe I'll go check on him." He left the room and Steve got up to stretch his legs and began to wander around the room. 

"Steve, what are you doing?" You asked. 

"Just lookin' around," Steve said. 

"Well, stop before the old man comes back!" You whispered. 

"Don't worry, I won't break anything." You groaned at him. "Hey, [Y/N], check this out." 

You turned over to see him with a bust of some old guy in his hand. “What are you doing!?” You whispered at him. “Are you tryna get us in trouble? Put that back!”

“Quit being such a worrywart, nothing’s gonna happ-woah!” He exclaimed as he tripped on the rug towards you. 

You dived forward just in time to catch the bust and right before Alfred entered the room with your long-awaited interviewee. The two of you were on the floor and to say you were embarrassed would be an understatement. You groaned quietly to yourself while glaring at Steve, who was sporting a sheepish grin. 

Bruce tried his best to maintain a serious face but couldn’t contain a small smile while Alfred looked rather blasé about the scene before him. 

You got up in a hurry with the bust still in your hand. You laughed awkwardly. “Haha, sorry about that. I think there was an open window and the wind just blew this guy right off its pedestal.” 

Steve got up behind you and chuckled nervously. “Yeah, that’s definitely what happened.” 

“Here this belongs to you.” You handed it to Alfred. 

“Right, I will put this back,” Alfred said somewhat amused. 

You walked over to Bruce, who was wearing extremely casual attire that consisted of silk pajama pants and a matching silk robe on top giving your eyes easy access to his chiseled chest. It looked as if he had just woken up. 

“Mr. Wayne, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You smiled, extending your hand. “I’m-”

“[Y/N] [L/N], ace reporter of the Gotham Times.” Bruce shook your hand with a charming smile. "I've read a lot of your stories. You're quite the daredevil." He complimented. 

"Thank you." You smiled. "This is my assistant, Steve Harrington, he's going to take a recording of the interview if that's alright with you." 

"I don't mind at all." He smiled as he walked over to the cabinet filled with bottles of wine and spirits. "Would you like a drink?" He asked, preparing himself a drink. 

"Uh, no thank you." You told him, taking a seat. "It's a bit early for that. Um, Mr. Wayne if it isn't a problem. I'd like to get the interview started since we're already a bit behind schedule." 

"Of course, Miss [L/N], I'm all yours." He said with a suggestive smile. Steve snorted quietly to himself as he started the recording. 

"Ahh yes well, I guess we'll start with the most obvious question. Where in the world have you been for the past twelve years?" 

"Well, it's not exactly one place in the world. I was traveling with my butler to different places to enhance my studies. Hong Kong, Dubai, Amsterdam. Wherever I felt like going at the time. You know how it is, weekends in Vienna and weekdays in the Maldives." 

You gave him a look. How would you know? The last time you went on a vacation was when you were twelve to Disney World. 

"Right, so if you were studying why did the board of Wayne Enterprises declare you dead?" 

Bruce chuckled while taking a sip of his drink. "I was too busy having fun that I forgot to tell them I was still around." 

Well, at least he was honest. You thought to yourself. 

"Have you ever been to the Ritz downtown?" He asked you. 

"Excuse me?" You asked politely. 

"The Ritz, it's a five-star restaurant on Fifth Avenue. They have the best Cacciucco in all the world." 

"Uh, no I haven't." You said, wanting to get back to the interview. 

"That's a shame," Bruce said. "If there's a lady you're trying impress take her there. It's a great place for dancing." Bruce advised Steve. 

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Steve said as if he could actually afford such a place. 

"So back to-"

"Do you know how to dance?" Bruce asked with sparkling blue eyes. 

"Huh? Me?" You asked. "Oh no, I've never done it before." 

"Really?" Bruce asked he was taking the interview now. "Don't like to? Or don't know how? " 

"I don't know how." 

"No one's ever asked you?" 

You huffed, growing increasingly annoyed. "No." You said rather harshly. Bruce snickered inwardly at your brash attitude. 

"That's just wrong." He shook his head. "I mean who wouldn't want to dance with a pretty girl like yourself." 

Your fists tightened and it took every ounce in you to not slug him in the jaw. 

"If you ever need lessons though. I'd be more than glad to give them to you." 

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Wayne." You feigned a perfect smiled. "But I just don't have the time for such nonsensical things. I'm on a tight schedule so if we can get back on track that would be greatly appreciated." 

"Please do go on," Bruce smiled. 

One by one, you asked him all the questions AJ had given you and do your best not to snap at him when he sneaked in a flirty one-liner. Finally, you had arrived at the end of the interview and were relieved that it was finally over. 

“Okay, then that leaves us to one last question.” You asked looking down at your notepad which had every question checked off. You look up with a smirk and Bruce raises a brow at you as if he already knew what you were going to ask. “Does your surprise return have anything to do with the mysterious appearance of a nighttime vigilante in our city?” 

Bruce let out an obnoxious laugh that he had practiced rather well. “You have a good sense of humor, Miss [L/N], but I can assure you the rumors of this maniac running around has nothing to do with me and never will.” 

“Right then,” You said getting up, crossing him off your mental list of suspects. “We’ll be going now.” 

“Really?” Bruce asked. “Leaving so soon?” 

“Yeah, we have a lot of work to do.” You tell him. “Besides we’ve already taken so much of your time.” 

“No, I never have anything to do anyway.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Of course you don’t, you rich punk.” You muttered.

“Hmm? What was that?” He asked coming closer to you. 

“Oh nothing,” You said with a smile. “We should really get going now. We have to get this in by tomorrow.” 

“Well then it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss [L/N], I hope we see each other very soon.” He said with a sincere smile as he took your hand in his and kissed the back of it. You gagged internally as he did so. 

“I hope to as well, Mr. Wayne.” You strain to be polite. 

“Please, call me Bruce.” He affirmed. “That’s what all my friends call me.” 

“Are all your friends, girls?” You whispered earning a small smirk from Alfred. You pulled your hand from his gently and looked at Steve. “Shall we go?” Steve nodded with a mischievous smile and you knew it was going to be a long ride back. 

The two of you were ushered out by Alfred and got into your car. 

“Well that was something,” Steve blurted as soon as you shut the door. 

“Tell me about it.” You groaned. “I was this close to punching his perfectly perfect teeth out.” You said motioning with your fingers. 

“Well, Miss [L/N], shall we go now?” Steve asked mimicking Bruce. 

“Please call me, [Y/N], that’s what all my boyfriends call me.” You reply with a shake of your hand. Steve laughed as he started the car and drove away. 

Bruce stood in front of the large window of the room looking out to see you drive away and smiled to himself. Just as he expected you would suspect him to be the vigilante. You were clever and he found that rather attractive. 

"It seems like she's on to you." Alfred piped up. 

Bruce turned towards Alfred. "You think so?" 

"I suggest you be more careful in your nightly escapades or stop them altogether." 

"I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Besides, she's not a threat, Alfred." Bruce said with a chuckle. "but she is kind of cute." He pointed to the old man before leaving. 

* * *

 

“Maroni’s a smart man,” Gordon said, taking a smoke on the roof of the police building. “He knows we’re onto him and he’s gonna do his best to shake us off.”

“If you’re trying to intimidate me it’s not working,” Batman spoke in a deep voice. “If anything it seems like you’re the one who is intimidated.” 

Gordon snorted at the freak. The guy had a sharp tongue. “I’m not scared of that good for nothing mobster. I’m just relaying the message. From one friend to another.” 

"Aha! I knew it!" You jumped out from behind the wall and pointed at them. 

"[L/N]! What in Jehosphat's name are you doin' here?" Gordon looked surprised. 

"I should ask you the same thing, Gordy." You pointed at him. "Getting all chatty with the vampire!" 

"You know it's against the law to eavesdrop on a policeman," Gordon affirmed somewhat annoyed. "I can put you in jail for this." 

"Says the one whose fraternizing with the enemy! You're supposed to catch that guy not help him!" You shouted. Jim huffed, smoke coming out of his mouth. "And you Nosferatu." You looked over to where he should've been. "Huh? Where'd he go?" 

"He does that." Jim exhaled.

"So this isn't your first time meeting him, is it?" 

Jim looked over to you debating whether he should tell you anything, something inside of him tugged to spill the beans. Maybe it was his conscious telling him to do it so you could leave him alone. He sighed in frustration. 

“Yeah, I have met him before and before you ask me, no I don’t know who he is,” Jim said. 

“Why are you working with him though?” You asked. “You do realize he’s against the law? If anyone finds out you’re gonna get it just as bad as him.” 

“I know that, but something tells me there’s more to this guy than just spandex and fancy gadgets.” Jim takes a whiff of his cigarette. “So why not help him? Besides he’s not doing us any harm.” 

“It’s still wrong, Jim.” You told the man. “He hides under a mask. He’s nothing but a coward.” 

“He’s protecting himself.” 

“And what about all the cops that risk their lives without any masks?” You asked. “It’s just not fair. Shouldn’t he be doing the right thing the right way?”

Jim let out a deep exhale. You were right, it was wrong but nothing in Gotham was right to begin with. 

“Listen [L/N], there are a lot of things you don’t understand and sometimes it’s good to keep it that way.” 

“Why are you always trying to push me out?” You asked annoyed. “I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m just trying to learn the truth.” 

“I’m trying to make sure you stay out of trouble,” Jim said with a sympathetic look. “It’s dangerous out there. These aren’t some Saturday morning villains, they’re the real deal. The more you mess with them the harder they’ll come back to bite.” 

“I know that, Gordy.” You huffed. “You don’t need to treat me like a kid and I can take care of myself. Thank you very much.” 

“[L/N], just try to understand where I’m coming from?” 

“Well, I don’t wanna.” You replied walking past him towards the door. You open it swiftly then turn back to look at him. “I know this isn’t a game and I know the severity of the situation but I’m not gonna chicken out. Just like you Gordy, I wanna make Gotham a better place in my own way.” You stated firmly before slamming the door behind you. 

Jim winced at the slam of the door and let out another sigh while lighting another cigarette. You were such a brat and yet he somewhat admired your attraction to justice. 

You stormed out of the building fuming to walk home. 

“Stupid Gordy,” You mumbled as you speed-walked through the dimly lit sidewalks. “Stupid vampire bat.” 

So caught up in your own frustration, you didn’t realize that you had taken a wrong turn into a more sketchy part of town until you heard someone hollering at you. 

“It’s you!” A raspy voice yelled. 

You turned over to see Scruffy and his men. Of all people in the world, it just had to be them.

“Oh hey guys, how’s it going?” You asked walking backward slowly. 

“Don’t hey guys us because of you we got into big trouble." Scruffy sneered. "And now you're gonna pay." 

You laughed nervously. "Oh man, I actually left my wallet at home do you guys take Moneygram?" 

One of the men pulled out a switchblade. "Look it's Santa Claus! You pointed towards the sky. The men turned to look up and you dashed. 

"I don't see no Santa Claus." One of them stated. 

Scruffy hit him on the back of the head. "You morons, she's gettin' away!" 

You ran down the street at top speed. Your heart was pumping and legs started to get tired, but you kept on running. The shouts and snarls of the men behind started to get louder and you started to panic trying to find a good place to hide. 

"Is this going to be a daily thing for you?" A gruff voice above you asked. You look up to see the freak swinging along the stairwells on the sides of the building walls. 

“Me?” You asked huffing. “Yeah, I pay these guys to get my cardio in.” You joked pointing behind you. “Wanna be my workout buddy?” 

The batman swung lower and picked you up. You were a bit scared at first but felt oddly safe in his arms. He jumped up high onto the roof of another building and planted your feet gently on the ground. 

You huffed trying to catch a breath. “Nice to know you could talk.” You said between breaths. “My name’s [Y/N] by the way. What’s yours?” 

“Stay out of it.” He said coldly. 

“Hmm?” You asked, puzzled. 

He turned to look at you, his cowl giving him a sinister aura. You realized he was trying to intimidate you and tried your best to not fall for it. 

“Stay away from Marconi and his men. You’re just making it worse.” He spat, pointing at you. 

You glared at him with your blood boiling. “And who are you to tell me what to do?” You snapped back. 

He gave you a sadistic smirk. “I’m the batman and if you know what’s good for you then stay out of my way.” 

Without speaking another word, he jumped off the building and onto the next. 

Seriously? The batman? Couldn’t he have come up with a more creative name than that? 

You ran up to the edge of the building and yelled at the top of your lungs. 

“Mark my words, bat! I’m gonna find out who you are and when I do I’m gonna drag you down to the depths of hell!” 

The bat smirked a block away. Let the challenge begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally beat myself to write this. afhdalskj. Hope you like it!


	5. I Feel Safe In Your Arms

"Master Bruce," 

"Hmm," 

"Do you plan on spending such a splendid day cooped up in this dreadfully dark cave?" 

"I need to figure out what Maroni's planning. I know it's something on a large scale and I need to know what it is before he strikes."

Alfred sighed as he approached the young man. "Perhaps a break will help you? Even the greatest minds need to wind down." 

"Soon, Alfred." Bruce murmured with his eyes fixated on the computer screen. Alfred knew he was lying. 

"Have you read the newspaper?" Alfred asked taking the newspaper on Bruce's desk to read. "Miss [L/N] has written a rather positive article on you." 

Bruce smirked. "That is what she's supposed to do." 

"Still it's quite unpredictable," Alfred said, examining the newspaper. "Considering her personality. She's rather snarky and doesn't seem like the type who would turn down the offer to insult a spoiled billionaire." 

Bruce chuckled as he turned to the man. "She's just doing her job, Alfred." 

"And how is her pursuit of the batman going?" 

"Not well in that I make sure to leave before she arrives. It's surprising really. I've never met someone so persistent in a certain task. She's been trailing me for weeks now." 

"Then you must not know much about yourself." 

Bruce smiles at the old man. 

"Do you think she will do it? Will she really expose the batman?" 

"I don't think so, Alfred," Bruce replied. "She's audacious and intelligent I'll give her that, but she's brash to a fault. She's too easy to read." 

"It seems you've taken the time to read into her," Alfred noted with a smirk. 

Bruce chuckled. "Isn't that the job of a detective?" 

"I suppose so." Alfred sighed. "So what are we going to do about that break?" 

"I suppose I'll call Miss [L/N]? Maybe she would like to spend the evening with me?" 

"I never knew you could be so bold," Alfred said as Bruce picked up his phone. 

* * *

 

"So on Tuesday, he shut down a shipment of drugs on the Lower East Side of Gotham." You said, marking the map pinned on the bulletin board of the wall. "Then did a drug bust right before the police got there the next day." 

"Don't forget the girls he saved from being smuggled in that boxcar. Those weren't Maroni though. That was the Gazzo family from Metropolis." Steve added. 

You shake your head in disgust. "Those sick bastards." You hissed. 

No one knew the batman was behind the crackdown on organized crime and believed the police were just on a winning streak. While the police had taken all of the bat's glory for successfully shutting down each and every operation, you knew it wasn't them. You were there after all. 

Always just in the nick of time to see the bat leave but never actually confront him. You were able to get the stories for the paper of how the police "stopped" Maroni's men but you weren't satisfied with it. You weren't happy until you got a picture of that bat, not until you yanked his cowl off for everyone to see. It had become more than just a mere curiosity. It was a persistent obsession that fired up your soul. 

There were rumors of a caped crusader stalking the nights and fighting crime, but no one had the evidence to prove it. Not even one media outlet was able to get a picture or video of the freak and it was like the space race of the press to catch him on film. The police tried to keep their information a secret until they knew what they were working with but loose lips were rather common in the police department with just a little whiskey.

The past few days had been hectic after Batman made himself known by declaring war on the corrupt officials of Gotham City. Commissioner Loeb had made it his personal mission to make sure the Batman was stopped as he did fit into that category himself. You didn't have a problem with what the bat was doing. There was nothing wrong with fighting crime. You just didn't like the way he was approaching the problem at hand. It was backhanded and sly for someone as straightforward and brutally honest as you. 

"There's something not sitting with me right." You stated. 

"About the bat?" 

"No, about Maroni." You replied. "Where's he getting the funds for this stuff? I get he's rich but the stuff they're shipping in are like the diamonds of the drug world. Not something even he can afford." 

Steve looks at you confused. "Maybe he's just taking a risk? Tryna expand?" 

"I guess, but I get the feeling it's more than just Maroni. He's working for someone else." 

"The Roman?" He asks. 

"Maybe…" 

"Who knows maybe the Batman will figure it out. Freak's been on a roll lately." Steve said, looking over the morning paper. "Dude needs to catch a break."

"I don't think he will, to be honest. He's diligent in his work." 

"Like you?" Steve asked with a smirk. 

You gave him a side-eye glance with a smile. "Don't compare me to that weirdo." 

"I mean if the shoe fits." You threw a paper ball at him and he chuckled. 

Your office phone began to ring and you picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Miss [L/N], how are you?" 

You groaned silently and Steve raised a brow. "Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to hear from you. I'm doing fine and you?" You replied sweetly.

"Great. So I've read the paper and your writing is exquisite." 

"Thank you." You replied. "Mr. Wayne, how exactly did you get my number?" 

"The receptionist gave it to me. She's such a sweet lady." 

"She's not allowed to do that." 

"Well, did you forget who I am?" 

"Of course, the great Bruce Wayne, the most powerful man on the earth. Whatever you say goes." You said leaning against your desk. 

Bruce chuckled. "You're very good at flattering someone, Miss [L/N]." 

"I try my best." 

"So while I was reading I've noticed your choice of words to describe me." You cursed yourself. "It says that I'm very charismatic and attractive. I didn't know you felt this way about me, Miss [L/N]." 

You pinched the bridge of your nose and let out a sigh. "My writing is completely objective, Mr. Wayne, as all journalism should be." 

"Oh really then what do you think about me?" He flirted. 

"Nothing." You spat. "I don't think about you at all." 

Bruce frowned a little. "Well, maybe I can change that?" You raised a brow as he continued. "I was wondering what your plans were for tonight." 

Your plans? There was only one thing you were going to do tonight, but you couldn't tell him that you were going out to play cat and mouse with a bat. 

"And why do you need to know?" You asked, coming off a little harsher than you had wanted to. 

"Nothing really, I thought we could go out for dinner. Get to know each other better." 

That was the last thing you wanted to do. "Mr. Wayne, I'm very flattered, but I'm afraid I'll have to deny your offer. I'm very busy with a story." 

Bruce smirked, knowing all too well what that story was. 

"How unfortunate. I thought I could give you a dancing lesson." 

"You're really bent on the dancing aren't you?" You asked taking a sip of your coffee. 

"I will never give up the chance to hold a pretty woman in my arms." He said smoothly making you choke on your coffee. 

Bruce smirked to himself. "Are you alright?" 

You coughed to clear your airways. "I'm fine and I'm sure you'll find a beautiful woman to spend the night with after all I've heard you're friends with a lot of them." 

Bruce grunted in response. 

"So if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do and if you're smart, you won't disturb me again." You stated as you hang up on him. 

Bruce looked at the phone as it beeped then place it down. He smiled to himself. He was going to have a lot of fun with you. 

"Was it right to threaten Bruce Wayne like that?" Steve asked. 

"I don't care if it was. I did it." 

* * *

You sat patiently on the rooftop of a building on the corner of 7th and Freeman waiting patiently for the Bat to come. 

You tapped into a police dispatch in a not so legal way and found out the Bat was being chased by the cops and that he was heading towards your direction. 

You kept your camera ready to take pictures as soon as he would arrive. Sirens of police cars blared in the distance and grew gradually louder. You grinned widely at the sight of the Bat swinging through the streets. 

Batman jumped on top of a building next to yours and you quickly take a picture of him from the front. He runs past you allowing you to take another picture, but you weren't satisfied and ran behind him. 

"Hiya!" You greeted as you caught up to him. 

"I thought I told you to stay away." Batman hissed towards you. He really didn't have the time for you. 

"And when did I say I was going to listen?" You jabbed back. 

"You're going to get yourself killed." He jumped onto to the next building and you followed right behind him for the space between the buildings were close together.

"Let me worry about that, will ya?" You asked as a helicopter came behind the two of you. "Yikes! Jeez, Bat, what did you do to get the cops so cranky?" 

"I had a little fun with the Commissioner." 

"As in you threatened his sense of security?" You smiled. "You're a bad bat." 

"Stop talking or you're going to get killed." The bat said as he broke and jumped through a wooden patch on the roof. You followed suit and fall right into his arms. 

"Well isn't this romantic?" You smirked in his arms and he grunted in reply. 

"What do I have to do to keep you out of my hair?" He spoke. 

"You've got hair? Can't tell because of that ridiculous mask you're wearing." You playfully jabbed. "Mind taking it off?" 

The bat only grunted in reply as he dropped you to the ground. 

"So much for being a gentleman." You winced, rubbing your back. 

You noticed the wooden panes above teetering and pull Batman uncomfortably by his cape towards you. 

"Watch out!" You exclaim as the roof above you came falling down on a slant trapping the two of you in. If you hadn't pulled him in when you did, he would've been stuck underneath all the rubble. 

The bat took out a flashlight to observe his surroundings. The place was once a large room that was divided in the middle by a wall. Only half of the wall was left standing. There was only one problem: there were no doors or windows anywhere. The bat came to the conclusion that their must've been a doorway of some sort on that side that had caved in. He groaned in frustration.

"Now look what you did. We're stuck here." He hissed. 

"How is this my fault?" 

"If you stayed out of my way as I told you, I would have gotten away easily." He spat. 

You shrug your shoulders, knowing fighting with him was pointless. "I guess we're stuck here until someone shows up so how about we make it worthwhile, hmmm?" 

The bat didn't reply as he scanned his surroundings. The drywall could be blasted through, he thought.

"Alright, I guess I'll start the conversation." You said. "Who are you really?" 

"You're annoying." He deadpanned. 

"At least I'm not a coward." You snapped back. 

The bat glared at you, but you didn't waver only returning the glare that said: "yeah, you heard me". 

"All you do is hide behind that cowl." You said. "And somehow that makes you a hero." 

"And what's your definition of a hero?" He asked, deep and gravelly. 

"Someone who doesn't have to hide behind a mask." You stated. "People who lay their lives on the line boldly and as who they really are." 

"The police is corrupted, you know that just as well as I do." He cut to the chase.

"Not all of it. There are good cops trying to fight for a better city." 

"There are, but there's not enough to outweigh all the bad ones." 

"And one bat is enough?" 

"It isn't about strength. It's about the mindset." You raise a brow at him. "The people of this city have lost hope. In its' government and in itself. They've grown apathetic to the small good that comes their way because they know it's not going to last forever." 

You listen to him intently. 

"It's not about fame or glory. It's about restoring the hope without any strings attached. If I were just any other man no one would care but as a symbol people will be drawn to me. For a symbol is everlasting and incorruptible." 

You didn't know why the bat was telling you all of this and neither did he, but it did spark something within you. 

"How long are you willing to do this then?" You asked. 

"As long as it will take." 

You were taken aback by his statement. Either he didn't understand the severity of his words or he meant it with fervent passion. But why? What did this city do for him that he would give away his entire life to restore it to its prime? There were so many questions you wanted to ask him but stopped just as the bat pulled you behind a wall, guarding you against a blast from the other side of the room. 

"Don't move." He commanded, quietly yet firmly, as men begin to pile in through the cavity created. 

You nodded your head against his chest, listening to his steady breathing and heartbeat. 

The footsteps drew closer and you could hear the voices of men. "So far we're clear." One of them speaks into their comm. 

"How do we know this isn't some wild goose chase?" 

"Shut up, Mike, the commissioner's listening to us." One of them hissed. 

The bat hands you a remote control with a single button on it. "When I say "now" you click this button and run towards that wall." He ordered in a hushed tone and you nodded as he lets go of you.

"What're you gonna do?" You whispered.

The bat smirked. "Just watch and see." He took a gadget in the shape of a ball and threw it out in front of them. 

The men point their guns at the sound of metal rolling and take cover as something explodes creating a thick layer of smoke to fill the room. You cover your face with your shirt to protect yourself from the smoke as the men cough unable to see anything. One by one the bat takes down each one and just as the smoke begins to fade away, they're on the ground knocked out cold. 

"There!" A man with a whole unit behind comes from the entrance that was created by the SWAT members. 

"Now!"

You press the button then quickly run towards the wall he pointed at that now had a freshly made hole in it. You could hear the rapid-fire of gunshots behind you as you run for your life towards the hole in the wall. 

Batman was hot on your trail and scoops you up in his arms as he jumps through the hole with great ease. You cling onto him for dear life and start to believe that this was how you were going to die. 

The bat runs up the creaky stairs that could give out at any minute until he reached an empty floor with a high ceiling and a sunroof. He placed you on your feet on the ground but kept you close to him. In a bizarre way, you felt safe. 

"Don't move! We've got you surrounded!" An armed man exclaimed as they began to run up the stairs towards the two of you.

"Careful men! He's got a hostage." Another warned. 

In an instant, you hear the screeches of what sounded like bats coming from a distance. You look at Batman in confusion and all he does is give you a devilish smirk.

"What the hell?" Someone said. 

At that very moment, bats by the hundreds flew into the building through broken walls and windows. The men shouted in terror as the bats filled the room and flew right through the glass of the sunroof above you. 

You hid under Batman's cape as bats surrounded the two of you like a whirlwind. He took out his gun and shoots it towards the ceiling. Taking you by the waist he lifts you off the ground and out of the building with the bats behind you. 

He runs off with you in his arms and you were used to it by now. You looked down towards the ground to see the chaos that had been created by the two of you. Dozens of police cars and SWAT trucks surrounded the dilapidated building you were just in. The bats were still there, harassing every person or thing down there. 

Poor Gordy, you thought to yourself. 

The Batman found a tranquil place to stop and lets go of you with a huff."  

"Uhh, thanks." You smiled sheepishly. He carried you all this way and for that you were grateful. He could've just left you in all of that turmoil but decided not to. Who would've thought the bat was so sweet?

"It's nothing." He assured, catching a breath. 

You realized that your neck was feeling very light and gasped when you saw your camera was gone. 

"Oh my God, my camera!" You exclaimed and the bat looked at you. "It must've fallen during all of the chaos." You sighed in resentment. "Dammit, that one was my favorite." 

"I'm sorry," Batman said with an inkling of guilt. 

"No, it's fine." You assured. "It wasn't you. It was me. It's what I get for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." 

The bat smirked. 

"You know Bat, you aren't as bad as I thought you were." You smirked. You turned around when there was no reply. "Bat?" 

He was gone. He left you stranded on a building in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. You groaned in exasperation.

"That jerk." 

The next morning, you got to work just on time and walked towards your cubicle and noticed something on your desk. It was a new camera, just like the one you had dropped the night before. Next to it was a roll of film and a note. 

_ "Thought you'd need this to expose me. - B" _

You chuckled and quickly ran to the developing room to check out the pictures on the film. 

No, he wasn't that bad at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite scenes in the movie and comic is when batman calls the bats to help him escape. Batman is so dramatic. I love HE.
> 
> Seems like y/n and the bat are becoming more than just acquaintances. Hope you liked this chapter! 💗


	6. Unexpected Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't get a chance to proofread. sorry for any mistakes.

You were trapped. 

 

Not trapped in the corner surrounded by a gang of thugs or underneath a fallen building, but in a gorgeous black cocktail dress that pressed against your curves in just the right spots in a room filled with only the elites of Gotham City. 

 

You would've picked the thugs or fallen building over the snobby rich cheapskates you were forcibly made to converse with any day of the week. You hated it. This wasn't where you belonged. You were far from elegant or classy and were actually the complete opposite. 

 

Everything about this place screamed classy, from its ornate paintings to its grandiose chandeliers, from the dainty laughter of women catering to the egos of rich businessmen to the tranquil melodies of Mozart played by professional orchestral musicians, it was an extremely classy event. One that you had to make sure you wouldn't ruin with your snarky and somewhat obnoxious personality. 

 

You weren't here for entertainment as many others were, but here for a job. That is if taking pictures of your boss with every person of mere importance was considered as a criterion in being a reporter. Why AJ had the bright idea of you dragging you along with him you didn’t know, but you were getting paid extra and you always needed the cash. 

 

"Miss L/N," a deep voice called your name. You turned to see Bruce walking up to you. A low inaudible groan escaped your lips at the sight of him. 

 

"Fancy seeing you here," he grinned, standing in front of you. 

 

"Mr. Wayne, it's good to see you," you nodded with a forced smile. 

 

"I didn't know you’d here be here,” he smiled as he walked up to you. "Might I say you look absolutely ravishing tonight?" 

 

Your cheeks hint a pink blush that you try to hide. You were not falling for his sweet-talking. "I'm here on a job," you explained. "And thanks I guess." 

 

Bruce tsks with a shake of his head. "It's always about work when it comes to you." 

 

"Well not all of us were born with trust funds," you said, pointedly. 

 

Bruce smirks at your statement. "I can assure you, Miss L/N, I have my fine share of work as well." 

 

"Yes of course," you agreed, "like eloping with the entire Russian ballet to go boating." 

 

Bruce chuckles at your cutthroat behavior It wasn't everyday he met someone who wasn't afraid of him. Let alone a woman who wasn't kissing up to him and pulling on his arm. You were so interesting to him that he couldn't help getting to know you more. 

 

"Jealous?" he asked with a smile and twirl of his glass of champagne. 

 

You snorted obscenely. "As if." You turn away from him looking for some sort of escape. 

 

You stretch your neck to see over the heads of people giving Bruce a perfect view of your neck and shoulders left bare and neglected. His lips were begging to meet your skin and run themselves over your shoulders and up your neck, rounding around your jaw until they met those soft plump lips that spewed out insult after insult. 

 

What was it about your lips that had him thirsting? The way you pouted at him when he said something you disliked or the way they twisted into a smile when you found him on patrol. He wanted to take them captive, to steal sweet kisses when no one was looking, and it was all so embarrassing to him. He didn't think one girl would have him feeling like this yet here he was.

 

"You know, Miss L/N, I get this feeling that you don't like me," Bruce suggested. 

 

"You just figured that out?" you muttered under your breath. 

 

"What was that?" 

 

"Nothing." 

 

"You murmur a lot." 

 

"And you talk a lot," you snapped back. 

 

"I've never met someone who spoke so boldly with me." 

 

"You're not as intimidating as everyone puts you out to be," you replied. 

 

There are a lot of things about me people don't know," Bruce said coming close to you. "But if you'd like to know I'd be more than happy to tell." 

 

His piercing blue eyes suggested something more than just meager trivia. They glimmered with a mischief that struck a chord in your heart that had your cheeks burning. You divert your attention from him quickly by turning your head with your dangling earrings jostling as you turned. He chuckles as you grumble at how easy it was for him to get you flustered. 

 

“L/N!” AJ shouted as he approached you. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” 

 

“I’ve been here the entire time.” 

 

“Mr. Wayne, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” AJ shook his hand with a dignified smile. You looked at your boss puzzled. A well-mannered AJ Ferguson was rather rare.

 

“It’s all mine, Mr. Ferguson,” Bruce replied, “I’m a big fan of your paper especially Miss L/N’s articles.” 

 

“I think that goes for everyone in the city of Gotham,” AJ commented, “She’s my best reporter. Wouldn’t be number one without her.” 

 

You blinked at your boss. A compliment from AJ Ferguson was rather rare. 

 

“She has incredible talent.” 

 

“Can you two not talk about me when I’m right here?” 

 

“Isn’t it a good thing?” Bruce asked, “We’re complimenting you.” 

 

“I hate being complimented.”

 

“L/N, why don’t you take a picture of me and Mr. Wayne together? If that’s alright with you?” 

 

“Of course,” Bruce nodded. 

 

“Shouldn’t I take pictures of something more appealing?”

 

“Take the picture or it’s coming out of your paycheck,” AJ deadpanned. 

 

“Wow, the lighting is absolutely terrible in here,” you said with your camera ready to go. “How about we move a little to the left,” you motioned with your hand. “That’s perfect. Now big smiles!” You exclaimed. 

 

Bruce chuckled at your sudden enthusiasm as you took the picture. 

 

“This is gonna be a great picture,” you replied with a smile. 

 

“It better be,” AJ replied, “Now come on I need you to take a picture of me with the senator.” 

 

You groaned. “I’m not your personal photographer you know.” 

 

AJ gave you a look that said something along the lines of “the picture or your paycheck”.

* * *

After taking tens of thousands of pictures and wasting your entire roll of film for something so nonsensical, you retreated to a side of the ballroom wanting to keep your distance from others. Bruce was stuck nearby conversing with some really important looking people and a girl hanging off his arm. 

 

As much as you tried not to, you couldn’t help but glance at him more than once and longer than you would have liked it to be. He catches you watching him and gives you a smile paired with a wink. Your cheeks flared before stomping away leaving him chuckling to himself. 

 

“Have you heard about this so-called “Batman” that has been running around?” A woman asked a group of wealthy merchants and politicians. 

 

“I read about him in the paper the other day,” One man replied, “After that whole bats fiasco down in The Narrows.” 

 

“He’s a madman if you tell me,” another woman. “A total pest.” 

 

“Now, now, Cynthia,” a man with silver wispy hair presumably her husband said, “Just because he has an affinity towards bats doesn’t make him a pest.” 

 

“Are you a fan of this bat, Roger?” a stout man with a snobbish air to him asked. 

 

“Of course not, Arthur,” he replied, “The man or whatever he is has clearly lost it, but he’s not bothering anyone.” 

 

“I heard he threatened the Commissioner at his dinner party two weeks ago.” 

 

Arthur laughed from his belly. “What ignoramus would dare to threaten Loeb? The man will send the entire task force behind him.”

 

“I heard he already has,” Roger replied. 

 

“He’s rather bold if I do say so myself,” the first woman commented. 

 

“There’s nothing bold about a man hiding underneath a mask, Cecilia,” Arthur stated. “He’s a good-for-nothing coward. A madman that needs to be locked up in Arkham.” 

 

“I don’t think he’s crazy at all,” you piped up. The group looks towards you with puzzled and judgemental glares written on their faces. You curse yourself for barging into their conversation. 

 

“What was that, miss?” Roger asked. 

 

“The Batman,” you repeated. “I don’t think he’s mad at all.” 

 

Arthur chuckles from his belly and the women follow him. “And what makes you so sure?”

 

“Because I’ve met him,” you countered, your anger beginning to spike. 

 

“Are you the one that wrote the article in the Gotham Times?” Cecilia asked. 

 

“I am,” you stated boldly, “I was there when it all happened.” 

 

“Than you should know better than all of us how horrible the Batman really is,” Cynthia stated. 

 

“He isn’t horrible,” you replied. What were you doing? Why were you supporting the dumb bat? “Sure he’s a bit intimidating at first, but he’s a good person with good intentions.” 

 

“Seems like he’s someone who wants attention and unfortunately some of us are giving it to him,” Arthur replied with a smirk. 

 

“It’s not about attention. He has a goal to clean the streets of Gotham. To make it a safer place for everyone and he’s doing just that.” 

 

“All while looking like a bat,” Arthur commented making the rest snicker.

 

You shake your head in remorse. “You don’t get it, do you?” you asked and they all turn to you with sharp glares and scowls. “It’s all just a big joke to you, isn’t it? I mean why would any of you care with your overinflated egos and million dollar diamonds?” 

 

“Excuse me?” one of the women asked rudely. 

 

“You heard me,” you said standing tall and indifferent towards their deathly stares. “None of it pertains to you. There are people out there suffering. They are looking for hope and an escape, but only fall deeper into trouble. They’re broken and tired. They don’t have anyone to look to for help. But I think Batman is restoring the hope we need. He’s showing us that in the end truth and justice will prevail even in a city as corrupt as our own.”

 

“You’re a fan of this guy?” 

 

“Fan is a bit pushing it,” you replied, “but I can say I admire some of his qualities. He’s brave for what he’s doing. He’s going against corrupt officials and mobsters. He’s trying to get a message across. He’s trying to tell us that we shouldn’t lose hope and to fight back. I mean just think about it. If one man can turn the entire city upside down then what would happen is we all did the same?” 

 

At first, the group remained quiet pondering on your mini-speech before the snobbish stout man burst into laughter. The other three followed suit causing others to divert their attention towards you. 

 

“You’re delusional!” the man bellowed. “The Batman? A symbol of hope? I think you’ve gone mad with him!” 

 

You bit your lip while looking down at your feet and feeling ashamed and angry. But this time you didn’t fight back. You didn’t retort with snarky insults because you knew there wasn’t any good in it. They were pig-headed and illiterate people who wouldn’t understand what you were trying to say. You walk away past the gaudy group, not noticing Bruce standing not too far off listening to every word that you had just said. 

 

You walk outside onto the highrise balcony with embarrassment coursing through you. You were never one to be so easily humiliated, but you felt absolutely horrible by the way they reacted towards you. 

 

Bruce walks towards you with quiet steps. He stands next to you, but you pay him no attention. 

 

“I heard your little speech inside,”  he piped up. 

 

You groan and prop your chin upon your hand. "Go ahead,” you murmured, “Go ahead and laugh at me too,” 

 

"No, I won't do that," he chuckles then clears his throat. "I think what you said was really inspiring." 

 

"Thanks, I feel a lot better."

 

Bruce rolls his eyes at you. He looks over to see you leaning over the fence of the balcony and looking out at the city skyline with a hardened expression. But your eyes were different. Feelings of embarrassment and sadness pooled in your pupils and he knew you were hurt by what they said. 

 

Bruce frowns as he gazes at you from the side, controlling himself from going back inside to dropkick every person that had dared to laugh at you. You didn't deserve the humiliation. You said nothing wrong and he realized that he was a coward for not standing up for you.

 

"No, I really mean it," Bruce said in earnest. 

 

"If you think trying to console me is gonna get you underneath my dress then guess again," you spat. 

 

"No, that's not it at all," Bruce assured. "They're just a bunch of stuck up socialites. They don't care what happens to the people underneath them. It's all about how they get to the top." 

 

"You do realize you're the one at the top, right?" you asked standing straight. "So why are you out here when you should be in there?" 

 

"Because I think you're better than all of them." Your heart skipped a beat at that. "And because I agree with what you said. It's true that I've never had to worry about anything. Everything I've ever wanted was just handed to me, but that doesn't mean I haven't had my fair share of tragedies," you look towards Bruce and the expression he held was far from playful or flirtatious. It was broken and desolate. “I lost my parents to this city. I was right there when it happened.” 

 

You swallowed quietly feeling sympathetic for him. No one deserved that. Not even the obnoxiously flirtatious Bruce Wayne. 

 

“It opened my eyes,” he said. “It taught me that anyone could experience suffering. It doesn’t matter if your rich or poor or anything in between. It takes from us all.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” you said. 

 

Bruce shakes his head with a chuckle. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” 

 

“No, there is,” you replied, placing your hand on his arm, “I didn’t know anything about your past and made assumptions. That was wrong of me and for that I am sorry.” 

 

“It’s alright, I try not to make it such a big deal,” he confessed, “I don’t want to be seen as this extremely depressed, antisocial hermit.”

 

“Is that why you have this whole playboy setup?” you asked. 

 

Bruce pauses for a minute. Not wanting to say more than he already had. You were reading him like a picture book and he didn’t want to give away too much. 

 

“What do you mean?” he chuckled. 

 

“I don’t know,” you shrugged, “it just seems like you try so hard to be someone you’re not at least from what I’ve observed.” 

 

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m fake?” he questioned in defense.

 

“I can’t really say that since I don’t really know who you are as a person. I can only speculate,” you replied. “And for some reason, it seems as if there’s more to you than just a frivolous billionaire. There seems to be more substance to you and it feels like you’re trying to hide it.” 

 

Bruce remains silent, internally screaming at himself. What planet did you come from?

 

“Are you a detective or something? Cause you’re starting to freak me out.” 

 

You laugh. “I just have a knack for reading into things. I’m a bit nosy” 

 

“Yeah?” he asked with twinkling blue eyes. He leans in closer to you his arm resting on the top of the railing in front of you while showcasing his irresistibly charming smile. “Because there’s a lot of other things I wouldn’t mind telling you.” 

 

You push him away with a grumble. 

 

“I’m nice to you for one minute and you take it as a chance to flirt with me. Can’t you chill for like two minutes?” 

 

“Not when I’m around you.” 

 

"You're annoying," you deadpanned with a blush. 

 

"You're extremely sassy and I think that's very hot." 

 

Your cheeks flared at his statement and you slapped the side of his arm. 

 

"D-don't say things like that!" you scolded. 

 

"I'm just expressing my opinion," he shrugged. 

 

"Well don't do it when I'm around," you crossed your arms in a huff. 

 

"Then what should I do when you are around?" 

 

"Ignore me," you said walking away from him.

 

"Hey," he catches you by the wrist with a small smile. You look down at his hand and then back up at him. He sported a sweet smile. "I was joking with you, don't leave," he said, although it sounded more like he was pleading. 

 

You huff dropping your arm down with his hand still around your wrist. "Why do you always want to be around me when you have so many others that actually like you?" 

 

"I don’t know," he shrugged. “You’re a rather interesting character.” 

 

You blinked at his statement but held your tongue from saying something snarky.

 

"You really are an eccentric billionaire," you chuckled making his lips curl into a smile. 

 

"There's nothing wrong with being a little weird." 

 

"No I guess there isn't,' you smile. This time it was genuine. 

 

 "Would you like to dance?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

 

"No," you deadpanned. 

 

"Just one dance?" 

 

"I don't dance," you stated. 

 

"You just don't know how to." 

 

"All the more reason not to do it." 

 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said, "I can teach you." 

 

"I'm not embarrassed!" you said. "It's just stupid." 

 

Bruce offered his hand with a smile. You groaned knowing he wasn't going to let you go. You place your hand in his and he quickly pulls you against his chest with his arm wrapped around your waist. 

 

"Just follow me, alright?" 

 

You nodded, flustered by how close he was. No man had ever gotten this close to you all except for one. The thoughts of a certain caped crusader flashed through your mind. The sinister scowl that he was always sporting and the rush of adrenaline that coursed through your veins whenever you chased him around. The way he held you close against him when traversing through the dark streets with your face pressed against his chest, comforted by the steady beat of his heart against your ear. 

 

You swayed in the cool air of Gotham with only the gentle humming of a tune from Bruce keeping your dancing in beat. For some reason, the feel of his arms around you resembled the Bat. It was all the same and all so different at the same time. Strong and firm just like the him, but warmer and far more gentle. It was all rather strange, the people you once disliked were becoming oddly attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew hello, it's been years. how is everyone doing? 
> 
> half of this was just sitting in my drafts and I finally decided to do something about it. Hope you liked it.


	7. A Night with a Bat, A Day with a Billionaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not proofread this so sorry for any mistakes. I started reading the old batman comics again and felt an inspiration. You have every right to be angry at me for being so lowsy with updating.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled at you climbing up the ladder and onto the roof. 

 

"Don't get your spandex all in a bunch," you growled back. "I'll leave you be in five minutes." 

 

Batman grunted. But did he really do anything else? 

 

You placed your hands on your hips, hair and clothes gently swaying in the nightly autumn wind. 

 

"How's it been, Bat?" 

 

"Cut to the chase," he demanded. His scowl rubbing off on your face. 

 

"You're no fun," you sighed, shoving your hands into your pockets. "Have you heard the news lately?" 

 

The Bat raises a brow but remains silent.

 

"Apparently, Johnny Viti's getting married next summer," you said. 

 

"The Roman's nephew," he replied. 

 

"You got that right. Y'know who the lucky girl is?" You smirked. "Lilliana Maroni, the only daughter of Salvatore Maroni." 

 

"So Maroni's working with Falcone." 

 

"Damn, Bat, you're faster than I thought," you chuckled and if he was allowed to, he would too. "But more like under him. We both know Falcone isn't one to share. Especially when it comes to territory." 

 

You were right. "If anything, Falcone's using Maroni for his own good. He's a scapegoat and Maroni's falling for it," you stated. "Now it makes sense where he's getting those diamonds from." 

 

"You're smarter than you look," the Bat retorted. "And useful." 

 

Your cheeks puffed in anger. "I regret ever being nice to you." 

 

"Why are you, Miss Reporter?" He asked. "Aren't you supposed to be chasing me down to catch a picture? Dragging me to the depths of hell?" He asked and he sounds like someone else you know. 

 

You crossed your arms. "I'll do that some other day," you answered. "We've got more important things to worry about right now." 

 

"I want you to stay out of this," he ordered. "Stay away from Maroni and especially from the Roman." 

 

"Aww," you crooned, "you worried for little ol' me?" He grunted at your playful attitude. He wasn't in a joking mood.  _ He never really was.  _ "Don't be," you deadpanned. "Because I'm not backing out. This is the biggest story I've ever been on and there's no way I'm leaving when I'm so close." 

 

"It's dangerous." 

 

"Then what are you here for?" You questioned with a sultry smile. He grumbled under his breath. 

 

You chuckled, realizing you were finally getting under his skin. Your eyes catch the open cut on his arm and your playful expression fell. 

 

"What happened to your arm?" 

 

He quickly turned to the side. "It's nothing." 

 

"It is something," you replied, stepping towards him. You pull his cape away to reveal the cut and you're shocked that he lets you. It was deeper than it looked, burning a bright red against his dull colored clothing. "Are you nuts or something?" You chided. "You're gonna get an infection if you leave it like this!" 

 

"It's fine," he stated coldly.

 

"It's not," you glared at him. 

 

Despite you being shorter than him, he felt like the one who was being looked down upon. 

 

You reached into your satchel and took out a handkerchief. "This isn't the best but it'll work for now," you told him. Another grunt in reply. You wrapped it around him and tied it tightly then patted his arm with a smile. 

 

Little bolts of electricity zipped through him but God forbid he ever show what you did to him.

 

"There, all set," you said, taking a step back. 

 

"I guess I'll be going now. Let you get back to your work." 

 

"Whatever," he grumbled, looking away. 

 

You chuckled at his grumpy attitude as you turned to leave. A smart idea came to mind and he sees you turn around from the corner of his eye. 

 

You quickly run up and give the Bat a kiss on the cheek before walking away. “Stay safe, Bat,” you said with a smile as he stood there stunned. Something uncommon when it came to him. 

 

“Gotham needs you.”

* * *

 You escaped the deadly revolving doors and walked out into the dull sunlight of a cloudy autumn day. You nuzzled your face into the cotton of our scarf, protecting you from the cold air blowing in your direction. You headed down the street towards the subway to go home until you hear Bruce’s voice.

 

“Miss L/N!” Bruce called with a wave of the hand. You grumbled as you returned to walking. You were too tired to handle him. Bruce chuckles as he catches up to you. He comes to stand in front of you, blocking your way. “You know, Miss L/N, it’s incredibly rude to ignore people.” 

 

“Can anyone really ignore you, Mr. Wayne,” you asked and he chuckles. “You’re hard to miss.” 

 

“Then why did you walk away?”

 

“Maybe because I have a train to catch,” you said curtly before walking past him. “Have a good day.”

 

“I can give you a ride home if you’d like?” he offered as he followed behind you. 

 

“Yeah, that’s not happening anytime soon.” 

 

“Why not? Friends should help friends.” 

 

“We’re not friends.” 

 

“I think we are. We shared a dance.” You can see him grinning from your peripheral but ignore it. He noticed the light blush on your cheeks and enjoys that he could make you do that. 

 

“You forced me into that,” you replied. 

 

“But you enjoyed it,” he pointed at you. 

 

“What do you want from me exactly?” you asked bluntly, clearly annoyed. 

 

“I was just wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me,” he asked. 

 

“I already had lunch.” 

 

“Alright, a midday snack.”

 

“Don’t you have some hot model to go waste your time with?” you asked. 

 

Bruce chuckles. “I’ve got three on speed dial, but honestly I like you more.” You stop in your tracks and he stops as well. Your face is beet red as you glare at him. You really didn’t understand him. 

 

“Hate to break it to you, but I’m not here to entertain you when you’re bored,” you replied. “So, me going on a date with you is like-”

 

“Like you getting a picture of the Batman,” Bruce finished. Your anger spiked at the smug grin on his face. 

 

“Mark my words, Bruce Wayne,” you poked your finger into his tan overcoat. “I will get a picture of the Batman, but my chances of ever going on a date with the likes of you are zero to nothing!” you snapped before turning over with your hair whipping in the air. 

 

He followed close behind as you walked down the stairs to the subway. “Alright, I was just joking.” he tried to explain. 

 

The train was just about to leave when you arrived and got in with Bruce close behind. 

 

“Miss L/N! Please stop ignoring me!” he asked as he followed behind you. 

 

You stood by the window and grabbed onto the rail handles above you with him squished next to you. He was hunched over a little and in your space which was annoying and maybe just a bit overwhelming. You could smell his cologne as he pleaded with you to say even one word. You looked out the window as the train started to move. The jerk of the train caught Bruce off guard and he bumped into the man behind him. 

 

“Hey watch it, big guy,” the man yelled at him. You bit your lip, trying to keep yourself from chuckling while keeping your gaze outside. 

 

Bruce frowns as he stands behind you. You turn to look and see him holding the handles with both hands and was hunched over due to the train being a bit small for his height. You had to admit, he was cute when he pouted like that. 

 

You begin to chuckle and his disgruntled expression becomes more relaxed. “What?” he asked, with a confused smile. 

 

“You’ve never been on the subway before, have you?” 

 

“I did once when I was a kid,” he replied. “When I could fit in one that is.” 

 

You laughed at his joke and he thinks it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. Sure he’s met many beautiful women before, but none like you. 

 

The train came to stop and you motioned him to follow you. He did without asking a question. It didn’t take long for him to speak up again. “Where exactly are we going?” 

 

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “Wherever the wind takes us.” 

 

“I didn’t know you could be so poetic,” he chuckled. 

 

“I was a bit of a poetry nerd back in college,” you informed, walking up to a hotdog stand. “You wanna hotdog?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never had one.”

 

You look at him incredulously. “You’ve never had a hotdog?” you asked, with a judgemental look.

 

“Last time I checked I am speaking English,” he sassed making you roll your eyes. You turned to the vendor and asked him for two. 

 

“Rich people,” you sighed, making Bruce chuckle. The vendor handed you two hotdogs and you handed one to him. “Here, I hope you like it.” 

 

“I don’t know,” he wavered. 

 

“Oh come on,” you nagged. “What kinda American never had a hotdog before? I swear you’re from another planet or something.”

 

“Alright,” he said, “no need for the sass.” He took a bite of it hesitantly and was surprised by the taste. “This isn’t half bad,” he confessed, taking another bite. 

 

You smiled victoriously. “Well, there’s a lot more where that came from. I know a bunch of great street food around here.” 

 

“I thought you said you already had lunch,” he raised a brow with a smile. 

 

You shrugged as you walked off. “My stomach is like a black hole of snacks. A snack hole.” 

 

Bruce laughs as he follows you along. Up and down the streets of Gotham like a lost hungry dog. You gave him all the goods. The Gyros on 5th. Cheesesteaks on Lee. Tacos at the corner of Spencer and Reid. 

 

Bruce thinks it's amazing that you know so many places in the city and he's beginning to understand where you get the energy to chase him around from. 

 

After stuffing his face with a smorgasbord of dishes, you take him to the One World Observatory, the best place for a view of the city with a glowing autumn sunset in the backdrop. 

 

Sure he's been there a million times but it's all the more special because he's with you. 

 

It was your favorite place in the city and you found yourself standing there when the days became too droll and depressed. You chuckled while leaning forwards on the rail of the platform, thousands of feet above the ground. 

 

"What is it?" Bruce asked. 

 

"It's nothing," you shook your head, but continued to speak. "Sometimes I wonder why I stay here. My mom actually hates it y'know? She thinks it's not safe for a  _ pretty _ girl like me," you rolled your eyes. "She's always nagging me to come back to Metropolis." 

 

"Now why would you want to go back to a horrible place like that?" 

 

You gave him an amused side eye. "I don't plan on it anytime soon." 

 

"That's good to hear," Bruce replied. 

 

"I don't know there's just something about this place. Once you're in, you're stuck. I tried to leave, for my old mother's sake, but I end up unpacking my bags every time," you chuckled. 

 

The glow of an evening sun shines against your skin and sparkled in the color of your eyes, leaving Bruce breathless. So simple yet so beautiful. 

 

"There's an uncanny charm to this place. It's filled with hard working people, determined people. Who've just been hurt too many times. I wanna help them, maybe I can't take down gangsters but I can give them the truth and I think that's just as important." 

 

"You're amazing," he praised with dreamy eyes and black locks flowing in the wind. He was leaning on his side and towards you. 

 

"It really isn't," you denied, “it’s just being a decent human being.” 

 

“But still,” Bruce moved closer. “It takes a lot to do what you do. You’ve got guts.” 

 

You smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, I guess,” you replied with a chuckle coloring your words. 

 

Bruce loved the sound of you. It’s blissful, bright, and bubbly. There wasn’t a sound like it on earth. It’d repeat in his head like a catchy melody and never leave. Truth be told, he’d never want it to leave. 

 

You catch him staring and raise a brow. “What?” 

 

Bruce looks down and away from the sun. It’s too bright for him. 

 

“It’s nothing,” he shook his head. He looked up again cause it’s hard for him not to. “You’re just really cute.” 

 

His words go straight to your heart like a sharp arrow dipped in something sweet and sticky. 

 

“You say the weirdest things,” you murmured, fighting the rising blush on your cheeks. 

 

“Miss L/N, are you blushing?” he asked, he pushes himself into your space. 

 

“N-no,” you stuttered, the shade of pink on your cheeks turning into a deep red. 

 

He chuckles, his light and airy breath tickling your lips. “I think you are.” 

 

“Mr. Wayne,” you warned, although it sounded more like a whimper. 

 

“Please,” he slips his hand into yours. “Just call me Bruce.” 

 

“Bruce,” you whispered, prolonging each letter as if to savor them, all while falling into the crystal blue of his eyes. He loves the way his name rolls off your tongue. 

 

His lips brush against yours. Not innocently, but more like a tease. He’s always been just that. 

 

You want more, but were too afraid to take the first step. 

 

He dips in, closing the hardly there gap between, and his aching lips finally get to meet yours. It feels so good, soft and addicting. Sweet like those cinnamon pretzels you stuffed into his mouth not that long ago. 

 

The kiss was short-lived as you both jumped back at the sound of your phone ringing. 

 

Your face was redder than a tomato and were ready to kill yourself from embarrassment.  _ Of all times.  _

 

You answered your phone and Bruce looked away disgruntled and somewhat embarrassed. 

 

"Hello? Steve?" You answered. "Yeah, okay, I'll be there." You hung up and scratched the back of your head. 

 

"Sorry, I have to go," you replied. "Duty calls."

 

"No, it's fine," he nodded. "I understand." 

 

The two of you walked together and it's more than awkward. What in the world were you doing? 

 

Bruce started chuckling to himself and you don't get why. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Y'know, we spent the whole day together." 

 

"Uh, yeah, I guess." 

 

"And we had quite a variety for lunch." 

 

"Okay," you replied, not really getting the picture. 

 

"And had a real nice heart to heart." 

 

"What are you getting at?" You snapped at him. 

 

He bit his lip in amusement and you know he's teasing you again. 

 

"I don't know but that sounded like a pretty good date to me," he shrugged. 

 

You glared at him before groaning loudly. "Screw you, Bruce!" You walked away in an angry huff. 

 

"Hey, wait!" He followed behind. "Miss L/N, don't leave me here. I don't know how to get back home!"

* * *

"You're coffee, Master Wayne," Alfred stated, placing a tray of coffee and biscottis onto the table next to his cushioned seat in front of the fireplace. 

 

Bruce thanked the man with a nod and took his cup into his hand. He takes a sip, gazing into the crackling fire in the hearth. He chuckles amused by his recent adventures in the city. 

 

"Tell me, Alfred, have you ever been on the subway?" 

 

The older man's brows furrows at his question. Nevertheless he answers. "I do recall taking the Continental back in London when I was young." 

 

"No, no," Bruce shakes his head. "I'm not talking about a fancy train ride. I'm talking about the subway in the city. The feeling of being packed to the doors like a can of sardines? It smells a bit strange and the people are gruff and rude?" 

 

"Uh, no," Alfred trails off. 

 

Bruce sits back in his chair with a smile. "It's actually great. I've never enjoyed a ride like that." 

 

"Not even that time on the S.S. Voyager?" 

 

"Okay, a close second," Bruce corrects. He sits up again with a childlike excitement. "Have you ever had a hotdog? Or a gyro? Or those cute little cinnamon pretzel bites?" 

 

"No, I'm afraid not," he shook his head. 

 

Bruce falls back into the chair. "Then you haven't lived my friend," he sympathized. 

 

Alfred smirked. "I take it that you and Miss L/N had a good time." 

 

"The best time," Bruce replied. "She took me to all these places in Gotham that I never even knew about. Sure I've been there at night, but it's so much more different in the day." 

 

"I don't know what it is about her, Alfred," Bruce marvelled. "She's different than other girls. She's just….." he did a motion with his hand, "and just…." he couldn't find the words to explain it. "You know what I mean?" 

 

Alfred looked at him amused and slightly charmed, a bit happy as well. 

 

"Seems to me like you've finally met a girl with a personality." 

 

Bruce chuckled. "Maybe that's it," he sat back in his chair, looking into the fire with a whole new set of memories replaying in his head.

 

"Master Bruce." 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"If you do...further your meetings with Miss L/N, might I suggest you come to her with the truth?" 

 

Bruce looked at Alfred, his old friend, a father figure. And he frowned. 

 

"I can't Alfred," Bruce shook his head. 

 

"You don't trust her?" 

 

"It's not that," Bruce replied. "What if something happens to her and it's my fault?" 

 

"So you'd rather lie to her? She's a smart girl, Bruce, she will find out one day," Alfred pointed out. "And if it's not from you, it will only make it worse." 

 

"But what if she doesn't want that kind of life? What if she doesn't want the kind of man I am?" Bruce asked. "What if she leaves if I tell her?" 

 

Alfred looked at him with remorse. Bruce Wayne was a man with many fears, and after all those years, Alfred still saw him as the little boy who lost it all. He wanted nothing but love and affection. 

 

Alfred walked away from him and towards the door. 

 

"What am I supposed to do, Alfred?" He pleaded for an answer, confused and conflicted with himself. 

 

The old man stopped at the entrance to give him one last bit of advice. 

 

"You can only do one of two things. Let go of Batman or let go of Miss L/N." 

 

With that Alfred turned to leave, leaving him alone in the serenity of the study. 

 

Bruce didn't like his advice at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that's been floating around in my head for a couple of weeks. Sorry if my grammar is bad! 
> 
> This is mainly based off of Batman Begins and the comic Batman: Year One. If you never watched or read them I highly recommend!


End file.
